The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cleome plant, botanically known as Cleome hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inclesrcar’.
The new Cleome plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Cleome hybrida ‘Inncleosr’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,733. The new Cleome plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Inncleosr’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lingen, Germany in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cleome plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany since July, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Cleome plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.